Home Together
by Teefa and Co
Summary: Cheesy name, I know. One shot set right after ToD 2. Kyle brings Reala home to meet his parents and the rest of the family. Light and fluffy KylexReala story.


**Home Together**

Kyle's head was spinning. His father had told him to find something irreplaceable on his journey, and now he had it. It wasn't gold, or jewels, or fame, or fortune…it was a girl. Somehow, shortly after she appeared he knew her name, knew he needed her. There was something about her that called to him instinctively. In that one instant of her falling into his arms and calling out his name, Kyle knew that he was in love.

It was just like his father's journey in that sense. All Stahn had wanted was to see the world and experience life outside of his little village. But not only did he become one of the Four Heroes, renowned for saving the world from calamity, he found his one true love.

'Perhaps that's what he meant,' thought Kyle, 'He wanted me to discover someone to care about as well. Considering I've lived in Cresta all my life, I don't know any girls from outside of town really well. He only knew the girls from his childhood as well, and didn't have any chance of meeting others if he stayed in Lienea.'

"Hey! Kyle! We're almost to Cresta. You'd better be ready to show your cute girlfriend to your parents," Loni teased from the head of the column.

An embarrassed Kyle yelled back, "At least I have a girlfriend! You're eight years older and never had any meaningful relationships!"

Reala giggled. "You two really are like brothers. It must be nice to have a family that cares about you, whether you're related by blood or not. I'm all alone in this timeline…only I was able to come here because of the strength of your heart."

"Reala?" questioned Kyle, "What do you mean by 'strength of my heart?' How do we know each other's names, despite never meeting before this?"

"You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you," Reala whispered.

Kyle replied, "C'mon…I'll believe you. And I promise, I won't laugh…no matter how ridiculous the story seems. You're too beautiful and kind to laugh at."

So the girl told him all about the alternate timeline where her mother, Fortuna, had created both her and her sister, Elraine. Elraine believed that humanity could only find happiness while under the rule of Fortuna directly, but Reala trusted in the power of humanity to find its own happiness…especially after meeting and falling in love with Kyle. She informed the boy how Elraine had brought back an assassin from the Aeth'er Wars, Barbatos, who killed Kyle's father and tried to destroy the other three heroes. How Kyle had traveled through time with Reala, Loni and three others, eventually avenging Stahn's murder. Finally, they had defeated Elraine and Fortuna, assuring that the future would run as it should and humans were given their freedom.

She sighed. "I shouldn't have existed in this happier timeline. Without Fortuna's need to see how to make people happy, I didn't have a reason or purpose for existing. But though your memories of that timeline are gone, the bonds you formed still remain. And the strength of your bond with me, your love for me, is so strong that it was able to bring me here…to be with you."

"You're right…it's hard to believe," Kyle said, "But…I feel you're telling me the truth."

"Kyle…thank you," she replied.

He told her, "We'll just have to make up a different story for everyone else. Luckily, Loni was too busy on his 'Kyle's got a girlfriend' joke to ask how we met. How about we say that you lost your memory and I found you wandering in the ruins? Mom's friend Mary lost her memory once, and nobody spent a lot of time questioning her motivation."

Reala smiled. "Yes…that should work. It's simple and doesn't require in depth thinking to maintain the lie. The more detail you try to put into a fib, the harder it is to remember and the more your story changes."

Just then, they came upon the gates of Dunamis Orphanage. A few of the kids were playing outside under the watchful eye of a nine-year-old girl with raven hair tied up in a ponytail and violet eyes. The girl wore a light blue shirt and a navy blue skirt, as well as some leather boots.

She was playing with a strange, light blue animal that looked to be a dog with ears shaped like a cat. It had darker blue stripes, the fluffy tail of a Mane Coon Cat, a ruff of fur around its neck and a collar with a silver bell hanging off of it. The girl was rolling a ball, picking up her head to look at the children, and then returning her concentration to her pet as the creature brought the toy back.

"Emilia!" Kyle called, "Loni and I came back home. And, I've got a surprise for you!"

"Kyle!! Why did you leave without even telling me!?" yelled the child as she ran up to him.

The boy replied, "Sorry…but I was too excited. Father agreed to let me go on a journey, and Mother finally stopped being overprotective enough to agree. Loni and I helped find a medicine to save this kid's life, and then I met Reala here…." He gestured towards the older girl standing beside him.

The child named Emilia looked up at her. "So…you're Oniichan's girlfriend! And that means, you're my future sister-in-law. My name is Emilia, but you can call me Emmy for short."

"She's my sister," Kyle said, "And a little bit energetic. Emmy…I'm only fifteen and Reala is only sixteen. We're not old enough to get married yet. So, you won't be having a big sister for awhile now. I mean, you've wanted me to get married so you'd have an older girl in the family since you were five."

Reala let out a little giggle; Emilia sure sounded like she was an energetic little rascal. In the altered timeline, Kyle was an only child due to his father's death. Emmy looked to be around the age where her mother would have either just missed conceiving her because Stahn died just before it would have happened in this world, or Rutee's injuries and depression had killed the just conceived fetus. But it made the girl happy to know that Kyle had a flesh and blood sibling as well as his many foster ones.

"Mom's gonna love this! I mean, you're gone for a short period of time and you come back with a girl. Loni influenced you…right?" Emilia joked.

Loni yelled, "Hey! Kyle met her when we went into the ruins. We went to the very back and found nothing, but he waited a little after I gave up and left. Then, when he finally did come with me, he had this cutie on his arm."

Reala blushed and Kyle glared at both his sister and foster brother. "Just give it a rest. Poor Reala lost her memory recently and wandered into the ruins by mistake. She was scared and alone and I wanted to help her. Yeah, I like her and would like to be her boyfriend, but no matter what I want to see that she can find safety and security here in Dunamis."

"So you love her, just not ready to go all out yet," deduced Loni, "Well…come to me for advice; I'll help you to make your moves on her real quick."

"Loni you pervert!" Emmy yelled.

Kyle added, "I don't need that kind of advice. I need to care for Reala…not molest her."

Loni looked hurt. "Awwwwwwwww…what do you think of me as? I'm not trying to get you and her in the sack. I just want to give you some dating advice."

"This from the guy who's never had a date," muttered Kyle, "I'm scared to trust his advice."

"Well…let's go inside and introduce the little lady to your parents…though usually this is the other way around in these relationships," Loni told him.

Reala, getting into the act of being an amnesiac, whispered, "If I did remember who my parents were, I would tell you so I could bring Kyle home to meet them. But for now, I'm happy to be going to his home to meet his parents."

Leaving Emilia and her pet outside to watch the kids, the two boys went inside with Reala. There, they found Rutee sitting on the couch reading a book. Stahn was seated next to her, holding her hand. Reala smiled; she could see the love and affection held in the eyes of Kyle's parents.

Kyle smiled as he walked forward. "Mom…Dad…I'm home. And…I've found my 'something irreplaceable,' just like Dad wanted. I want you both to meet her."

"Her?" asked Rutee as she looked up, "Oh my goodness…you brought a girl home!" The woman put her book down and ran towards her son and the young lady he was with. Rutee looked at Reala, examining her for a bit. There didn't seem to be anything sinister about her; she looked to be as sweet and gentle as they come, but with inner strength rivaling Rutee's own.

"She's pretty, Kyle. It's nice to see you with a girlfriend at last," Stahn commented.

Rutee told her husband, "Well…she doesn't appear harmful. There's an aura about her, something that tells me she's the perfect match for Kyle." At that comment, both he and Reala blushed.

Kyle put his arm around his girlfriend, smiling. "This is Reala. Reala, I'd like you to meet my parents…Stahn Aileron and Rutee Katrea of the Four Heroes." Pride radiated from his voice; everyone knew that Kyle was proud of his mother and father for having the strength to fight to protect those they cared about and save the world.

"Nice to meet you," the girl said as she shook both of their hands, "I'm just happy that Kyle and I hit it off so quickly; he's such a kind boy and I know he's got a strong heart. He probably inherited his good traits from the both of you."

"And she's so nice. I'm happy my son brought home a girl like you. Though…I wasn't expecting it to be so soon; he's only fifteen and you don't look much older," Rutee mentioned.

Stahn told his wife, "Don't worry. I was hoping he'd bring a girl home when I asked him to find something irreplaceable. Because I want my son to know what truly matters in life, that journeys are more than just fighting monsters and saving the world. Since I found my irreplaceable thing while on my adventure…I wanted him to do the same." With that, Stahn captured Rutee's mouth in his and kissed her.

Kyle blushed as he watched his parents making out. He could tell his mother was still a little nervous; she felt Reala was good for Kyle but wasn't quite ready to let go of her son just yet. The boy also knew that his father was probably trying to soften her up a little bit so she wouldn't fear. So both he and his girlfriend went upstairs to sit in his room a little.

Loni watched them go and sighed. "Dang…everyone forgot I was even here."

"Because you were quiet!" Kyle called back, "You didn't make a comment about me and Reala the entire time, or try to rile my mother up. I'll see you later…after I've had some time alone with her." He then left with her completely, hoping that Loni was not getting the wrong idea.

"Heh, he's just the same as always. Loni was always keeping our journey lighthearted with his comedic attitude and jokes," added Reala.

At that moment, they reached the door to Kyle's room. He opened it, revealing a place familiar to his companion; she and he had gone her a few times to escape the others and have time alone when they stayed in Cresta. Nothing had changed in the new timeline…everything was as it was.

Kyle told her, "You can sit on my bed…I don't mind. Just as long as we don't do anything that could give Loni any fodder if he catches us."

She sat down, letting the folds of her dress fall around her. Kyle sat next to her and put his arm around Reala, pulling her close to him. She smiled as she put her hand on his shoulder. "Thank you…for everything. Not only did your love bring me back but you're continuing to make me happy."

"I love you," the boy whispered, "Of course I'll make you happy. Maybe I don't remember this altered timeline, but my feelings for you seem to get stronger every minute we spend together. I'll always be here, and now you won't be leaving anymore."

"Forever…this time we can be together for the rest of our lives. Fortuna, Elraine and Barbatos won't ever come back to break us apart…," she replied.

Smiling, Kyle turned both of them around until their faces were directly in front of one another. Then, imitating his father, the youth captured her mouth in his, kissing with all the power in his being. He felt his tongue slip into her mouth, beginning to explore, and hers did the same with him.

In that kiss, Kyle felt like he could see the future. He felt a lifetime of happiness wash over him, all stemming from the young girl in his arms. Everything was so perfect…nothing could ruin this.

All too soon the lovers broke apart for air; unlike his parents, Kyle wasn't used to kissing and less able to hold back enough to drag it out. He felt it was a wonderful first kiss, and was excited by the fact that he would have more of these in the future. Kyle pulled Reala in his arms and began rubbing his hand over her back gently.

She told him, "I'm happy…just sitting here with you. Being in your arms makes me feel so alive; it reminds me of every reason I'm in this world. You're everything to me, Kyle. No matter what, when we traveled together, you never gave up and always strived for your goals. I'm sure both of your parents are proud of you…just as your mother said before the final battle."

Reala saw a blush covering Kyle's face. "Awwwwwwwwww…that's so nice of you. I'm just happy to find my other half. Mother once said that every person has a special someone, a Soul Mate if you will, that completes you. For her, it was my father. And I know that you're mine."

"Soul Mate…it sounds lovely," stated Reala, "That term does seem to fit well. I don't think any other man could make me as happy as you do. You completed me…even before the timeline was fixed."

With that, she darted and let her mouth capture his once more, kissing with all the force she possessed. Gentle moans were escaping from the boy's mouth; she was making him feel so good. Kyle kissed back, listening as she too began moaning to show her pleasure.

When they broke apart again, the two continued to hold onto one another. They stared into each other's eyes and looked over the other's body. It was a calming feeling, just being there with one another, in love forever.

"Kyle…Reala…it's time for dinner!" called Rutee after some time had passed.

With those words, the two let go of one another. Kyle said, "Let's go spend the evening with the rest of my family. It'll be great to have them get to know you better…that way my mother is more comfortable with the fact that I've got a girlfriend. Once she's used to that fact, I know that she'll be so happy to have you in my life."

Reala nodded and followed Kyle down towards the dining room. There, the orphans were all seated at the table with Emilia, Loni and Stahn. The lovers took their seats as well so Rutee could serve them dinner.

The two spent the meal talking and laughing with the rest of Dunamis' residents. Reala answered the questions of the children as best she could, sticking to the story she and Kyle had devised. After dinner, she played with the younger children, finding herself laughing happily.

'Everything is so wonderful here. I've got Kyle, who loves me more than anything in the world. His family is really nice and the children are fun to be around. I could get used to living here, to being with them every day. Thanks to Kyle's love and affection, I know I'll never be alone again.'

- - - -

**Teefa's Last Words...**

Mmmmmmmm…sweet romantic fluff. My kind of story. This is dedicated to Gyppy, who asked for some KylexReala fics for her fanclub on the Tales forums.

And Emilia...she's a character I thought up. I wondered what it would be like if Kyle had a sibling in the fixed timeline...after looking at Japanese fanart under the same premise (though those seemed to all be boys and in one pic the baby reminded Stahn and Rutee of Leon while in the other the baby definitely looked like Rutee and the description underneath named him Emilio). Her pet is just that, a pet. Though the longer story I have planned features Emmy in a more central role as she travels with her brother and her pet fights a little bit as well.


End file.
